The God's Games
by Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark
Summary: Full Summary inside.
1. The Reaping

**Hey people! My first crossover story ever! It took me a few tries because some mean people kept reporting my story as a blooper or that I couldn't have an SYOC! My first crossover ever! Enjoy R&R!**

**Summary: Bailey Jackson has always been unlucky. First of all: She's never met her father, lost her brother and sister when the Peacekeepers were dividing up the Districts, she always has to look after her family or else something bad will happen to them, and her mom is still horrified that she doesn't get to see her husband again that she barely pays any attention to her and Olivia. The Reaping changes Bailey's life completely. Olivia got pick so Bailey had to volunteer, Kyle (a guy who saved her life) gets picked to be a Tribute for District 12 when she wants absolutely nothing to do with him. Little did she know that her life was going to change. Completely.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO! OR THG  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**The Reaping  
**

I wake up to hearing someone scream. I look around my room and see Olivia crying. Of course, she is. This is the day of the reaping. I run over to her to see what's wrong.

"What's wrong Olivia?" I say scarcely.

"I had a dream that I was dieing. Someone killed me with a brick." She says in between sobs. I bring Olivia into my arms and I hug her.

"It's your first year Livey. You won't get picked. I promise." I say as she breaks our hug.

"Do you pinky promise?" She says while holding out her pinky.

"Yes, I Bailey Sally Jackson here by pinky promise that Olivia Percabeth **(A/N: See what I did there? :)** Jackson will not be reaped this very crappy day." I say as I hook my pinky around Olivia's while she giggles.

"Well I'm going to go meet Nico up in the forest. You my darling shall go get ready for the reaping." I say as I get off the bed and touch Olivia's nose softly with my index finger.

"Okay. Oh and I have some jelly I made for Nico's mom!" Olivia says as she runs to her yellow bookbag with flowers on it.

"Thanks Livey." I say as I put on my hunting boots. I go into the bathroom to change into my blue long sleeved shirt, my brown leather jacket, and my khaki cargo pants.

"Bye Liv. Tell mom I'm out with Nico!" I yell as I leave. Before I step outside I see a dozen Peacekeepers.

"Crap." I mutter to myself. I run back inside to go find Olivia.

"Olivia come here!" I yell as I see her walk in.

"What?" She says innocently.

"It's the Peacekeepers. I don't want them to hurt you so I'm going to stay here until they're gone. Mom's not home to protect you so I'm going to stay until they're gone." Olivia and I wait on my bed as we watch the Peacekeepers walk past our tiny shabby house.

"Okay. They're gone but if they come back send out Bosco. Alright?" Bosco is Olivia's pet hamster who is a very smart and fast hamster.

"Okay bye." Olivia says as she hugs me tight.

I walk out the door and go to my secret passage where I always go to go to the forest. I soon arrive at the gate where you enter. I look and see that the fences' security isn't turned on. It never actually is.

I go to the tree where I hide my bow and arrow. After I grab my bow and arrow I go to the big field where Nico and I usually meet up at.

"Hey Jackson." I turn around to see the only person with whom I can be myself. Nico DiAngelo. I feel my face become looser when I start to smile at him. But I don't like him or anything. We're just friends.

"DiAngelo." I say as I walk towards him. We soon start walking towards our favorite tree.

"Have you heard anything from Annabeth yet?" I say as I get the jam Olivia made from her little garden.

"Nope. She's trying hard to find Percy and Sea Bails. She's even tried to IM him but it doesn't work anymore." Nico says as his eyes soften. Nico's always been tough around other people but when he's with me he's a completely different person. Himself.

"Why did the Peacekeepers have to do this. This feels like Hade's den!" I mutter.

"Hey" Nico cups my chin with his hand. "It's alright. We'll find them. In the meantime let's have breakfest." Nico pulls out I loaf of bread. "Demeter kids tried to make this really good and it tastes so awesome." Nico says as he takes a piece of and dips it into the jam. I grab a piece and bite into it. It tastes like heaven.

"Oh my gods! This tastes like Mount Olympus." I say as I throw a piece in my mouth.

"May the odds" Nico grabs a piece of bread and dips it in jam. He gets his arm in his throw position. He throws the piece into my mouth. "Be ever in your favor." I say with a mouth full of bread. We both start to laugh until we both hear my watch beep.

"Crap! We're late for the Reaping." I say as I get up. "See you later Nico." As I run to go home.

When I get to my house I find my usual Reaping outfit on my bed: A Navy blue ruffled shirt and a blue skinny jeans and blue Converse. I never really cared how I looked like at the Reaping. I just thought it was bull.

I put my hair in a ponytail. I try to ignore my bangs that always get in my eyes when I pull my hair back. I put my outfit on as quickly as possible. I look all over the house for Olivia but she's not here. She must be at the Reaping already which means I'm late.

I run to the Square and hurry to go check in.

"Play the Damn video!" I hear Saige Opwell our mentor yells at the person who is controlling the DVD player. The man controlling the DVD player wakes up startled and presses play.

"Thank the gods I'm not late. Well kinda not late." I say to myself.

"Guess who?" Someone covers my eyes.

"Nico we're late let's go." I say as I grab his wrist.

"Fine." I let go of him when we have to go to our sections. I run to the 14 year old section. As I get into my section the video ends.

"Okay, since this is the 1st Demi Games I will let the Ladies go first." Saige says as she goes to a big bowl.

"Our first contestant for our first Demi Games is Olivia Jackson."

I heard them call her name. No. It can't be.

"Oliva Jackson! Please come up to the stage!" Saige Opwell our mentor for the games says loudly.

I look at Olivia's face. She looks like shocked. She can't go! I'm her sister!

"I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer! Don't take her!" I shot. The words spill out of my mouth like a dam.

All eyes are on me as tears form in my eyes. I don't have a choice. Well I still have to find Percy so maybe if I win I'll probably find him during the ceremony at the end of the Games.

"No! Bailey! Don't do it!" I hear my little sister cry out as I walk up on the stage shivering. I turn around to see Nico carry Olivia off the stage away from me.

"Ahh. We have a volunteer. Our first one ever! What's your name?"

"My names Bailey Jackson." I look down at my hands and I begin to play with them to keep me from crying.

"Wonderful! Now its time for our boy contestant." Saige walks over to the boys' bowl with her pink wig is falling out of place. I would laugh, if this wasn't the day I would pick my death day.

"Kyle Siers." I freeze when she says his name. I do know him but we aren't friends. At least that's what I think. I still remember the day he saved my life. I just don't talk to him. I don't even think I've said thank you to him.

I watch as Kyle walks up to the stage stupefied.

"Now shake hands you too." Saige says while fixing her hair not-so discreetly.

Kyle holds out his hand so I can shake it. I shake his hand but he holds shakes my hand very firmly.

"Here are our Tributes representing District 12! May the Odds be ever in your favor!"

* * *

**What do you think? PLease Review but no flames because I don't think Hestia wants to be bothered at the moment.**


	2. The Train Ride

**Hey you guys! Okay, so the first chapter may sound like the first chapter of THG but its waaaaaayyyy different in this chapter! So here it is... Enjoy R&R!**

**I don't own anything by the way .  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

My first visitor was who I kind of expected.

"That was a dumb move Jackson." Nico says in a serious voice.

"Well it's not my fault my own sister got picked! She could've been killed!" I slightly yell.

Silence lifts up in the air. "But then you'll die." he says in a mere whisper.

"At least she'll be safe, I'll try to come back. I might even find Percy and Sea along the way."

Tears are on the verge of escaping my eyes. I'm going to die in the games and there's nothing I can do about it. "Just promise me you won't die."

I shrug my shoulders and I try to keep a smile on my face. I mean who wouldn't be sad that someone just choose their own death wish. "I can't promise anything Di Angelo."

The peacekeepers burst through the door and they start to drag Nico out of the room. "Remember to survive!"

That's the last thing I hear from my best friend.

The next person comes through the door and it's my mother an Olivia. They both create their own little fountain of tears as they both hug me tightly. "I love you Bailey."

"I love you too Livey. Promise me you'll be good and you'll take care of everyone alright?" I say as a few tears escape my eyes.

"Okay, Bailey." is all she manages to say.

I turn to my mother who reminds me of the day my father had to leave us. "Don't do this! Not again while I'm gone. Promise me you'll look after her."

My mother sobs into my shoulder and she can't form her words right. "I promise."

The peacekeepers take Olivia away along with my mother. I take one good look at my mother and Olivia before I go into the ride to hell. The Capital.

* * *

The chambers of the train were fancy. They had the most nicest things on there. I guess it was to distract you before you died. But it didn't help me at all. I could be killed in the matter of 36 hours for all I know. I could probably end up being killed in the bloodbath. "Eat your breakfast Bailey." my mentor Chiron commands me.

Chiron had been my old camp conselur at Camp Half-Blood. He helped me train until I was 15. The day I turned 15 years old was one of the worst days of my life. That's when the citizens of the Capital took all of the demigods and they started abusing them for power. I lost Percy and my best friend Sea through the whole disaster. But I managed to keep Olivia from being unharmed.

"I'm not hungry."

I push my plate away from me and I just eye my orange juice. "Come one Bailey eat." Kyle urges.

I send him a dagger and he looks back down at his food. "I'm just not hungry right now. If I don't want to eat I don't have to alright?"

My chair makes a squeak as I get up from my spot and I walk back to my room. I instantly flop on my bed and I bury my head into my soft pillow. A knock comes from the door and I still keep my head stuffed in my pillow. "Go away." my voice muffled.

"It's just me."

I turn around and I see Kyle sitting at the foot of my bed. "What're you doing in here?"

He slyly smiles at me. "You looked like you could use a friend."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "No offense or anything but I don't want a friend who is going to kill me."

Kyle just shrugs his shoulders and he comes to sit nearer to me. "Who says I'm going to kill you? I don't even think I'm going to kill anybody. But I think someone's going to kill me first."

"But your dad's Apollo! He's the freaking god of sun! You can blind people for gods' sake." I half yell.

"And your dad's the god of the sea, you can drown people and kill them that easily."

"It's not as easy as it looks. It's complicated." I sigh.

I roll over on my other side so Kyle doesn't see the tears in my eyes. "You know, I always thought Percy was a nice guy. He must be a great brother if you love him so much."

I could feel the bed move and another body lay on the bed. "He was an awesome little brother. He helped me through everything and he saved my life. Twice. If it wasn't for him, I would be dead meat by now." I finally turn back so that I'm facing Kyle. But when I facing him, our faces our inches apart. "I think we should um get back to the you know dinner." I say as I get up from the awkward position.

I walk back to the dining and I decide to just eat a little bit of my breakfast. "So what's your strategy?" Chiron asks me.

"To stay low and to stay out of the bloodbath." I say hesistantly.

Chiron nods in approval. "And try not to get killed." He turns towards Kyle. "What about you Kyle?"

Kyle looks up and Chiron and he sighs. "I dunno."

"Well, you have to do something from being killed. Are you good at weapons?"

Kyle shakes his head.

Chiron sighs and he just goes back to eating until the train makes a erupt stop. "We're here."

* * *

**Okay so I know I haven't updated in forever but I'm really starting to like this fanfic and I have a couple of ideas for it so keep reading! And I might have another chapter up today! It's going to be in the Capitol! So review and review! Peace out peeps!**


	3. Before the Interview

**Third chapter! Yay! I hope you guys like it enjoy! :) Oh and everyone who submitted there characters before will have there characters in here :) Oh and I will post the outfits and characters on my profile :3 oh and my best friend is going to type up this chapter for me since i have volleyball practice for 3 hours. :/ And my Best friend might be typing up this story since we both now own this account! Here names Rosalina. And I don't know if I told you guys my name? Did I? Well, whoever figures it out first gets a virtual cookie! Hint: IT's on my Tumblr page! And the URL is on my profile! Good luck ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

I hate nudity.

It feels weird just standing in the middle of the room. Naked. With not even a piece of clothing on. But that's what I'm ordered to do. Just stand next to a metal table and to just wait.

I'm itching to grab that robe that's a few feet away from me but Aphrodite would kill me if I did. Sadly she might be my designer. Which means I have to dress up all girly.

Aphrodite comes into the room and she circles around me with a crew. I cross my arms over my bare chest and I try to not feel awkward about this. "First we have to wax you, grease you down, and then we need to hand you over to Venus."

* * *

The waxing was brutal. My whole body feels so sore and the fact that they greased me down doesn't help. It made my body burn in agony. I could even here a few yells coming from Kyle's side. "There, we're done."

A porcelain faced woman with red hair walks into the room. She looked normal except for the silver eye liner near her eyes. "Ahh, you must be Bailey Jackson. I'm Venus and I will be your outfit designer for the Games," she starts to lead me towards a different door. "Oh and you can put your robe on."

Relief fills inside of me as I run over to put my robe on.

Venus opens a door and leads me inside a room filled with all types of food and a small table fit for two people. "So Bailey, who is you're godly parent first if all?"

"Poseidon." My voice feels scratchy when I reply. It was never easy for me to speak of my father. Every time I talked about my father, the room would turn dark and silent.

"Ahh, a child of the Big Three? How interesting." She says as she sips her tea thats held in her hand. I sit there awkwardly as I let out a polite cough. "Oh my manners! Would you like some tea dear? Or some hot chocolate?"

"No thank you." I quickly reply.

I didn't want to see an Avox girl or guy at the moment. The last one I saw looked a lot like Thalia but she's supposed to be back home. Well, Thalia could've came back from her trip and gone with Nico to do something stupid like we all three use to. They could've gotten caught and got there tongues cut off. The thought of it just made me shiver all over the place.

"Bailey?"

Venus snaps me out of my thoughts and makes me realize that I dozed off into my own world. "Yes, Venus?"

"What would you want to wear to the interview?"

This surprised me. No one had ever asked me what I wanted to wear before since I dress like a boy a lot.

* * *

The first outfit I picked out was simple but apparently Venus didn't approve of it. "No that looks like something a mountain girl would wear!"

Then there was the second one. I picked out just jeans and another simple shirt and she once again didn't approve of that. "You look like a baseball player!"

That's when I figured she had it so she decided to pick out a strapless blue with slightly golden designs on them and a big bow at the top of the dress. It looked really girly for my style but Venus thought it was perfect considering it was blue and the color blue represented Poseidon.

Venus made me go try it on and she thought it looked wonderful on me but I thought I looked retarded in the thing. It made me look different and I just hated that thought. Don't get me wrong but I like the dress but its just not...me.

"You look better than you were in those other clothes. Now all we have to do is curl your hair and put make-up on you." My eyes widen and I try to get up from my chair but Venus forces me back down. "Don't work, it will be fine. You'll look better than you look now!"

Of course this is what I would expect from everyone. My nails were always grimy and filled with dirt while my face always has a spot of dirt. I always tried to take care of myself but then I would go hunting with Nico and my nails would turn out grimy again.

Venus puts her black tea down and she motions for me to follow her. I rise up from my spot and I carefully follow her. She starts to lead me back into the room we were just in. Except this time its filled with mirrors and beauty products everywhere. "Why don't you just kill me now to get it over with." I softly mutter to myself before I sit down in the death chair.

* * *

"There your done. May I just say you look much better without the dirt foundation?"

I look into the mirror to see what Venus has made of me. I actually do look better than last time but still, I like my old self better than the new me.

* * *

**I know it was a short chapter but I will update again soon! Oh and all of the people who wanted their OC's to be in here will be in the fic in the next chappy! So wait for Saturday and that's when the Interview is! Oh and I know Bailey seems Mary-Sueish in the begginnging of the story but she will becom less Mary-Sueish so just wait! Oh and please review!**


	4. The Ceremony (Well some of it)

******Hello everyone! Haha that must've sounded nerdy but who gives a fluff! Any who I'm back with my weirdness and my strange obsession with Nutella and Niall Horan! Okay so I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER! But I'm updating now since I have time for my awesome reviewers and followers! Also, can you guys tell some of your FF friends on here that like PJO and THG to read my story and give it a positive review? I haven't been on in a long time and some people have stopped reviewing my stories so I created a different account just so I can start over again! I'll tell you guys at the end of the fic so sit back and Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

** Chapter 4**

Venus had just wanted to see how I would look for the Interview so that meant we weren't done yet. Someone just take me out of here! "Okay Bailey, we are going to see how you are going to dress up for the ceremony. I already talked to Victoria and she has suggested that Kyle would wear a suit that would make him look like he is the sun while you Ms. Jackson, you are going to be the sea. I will make you look like your the sea. I will have to dye the tips of your hair sea blue, paint your nails with that blue magnet nail polish, and make you so beautiful! Okay let's get started!"

I can tell Venus is so excited about this. She was practically hopping her way down the cabinets just to get the blue dye packages and some other materials I didn't recognize. "I will get everything set up for you while you go find what size shoe you wear."

I nod my head in response and I go over to the shoes I had seen earlier. They were all the same color but they were different sizes. I pick up a 5 and my small feet were too big for it so I try on a 6 1/2;my foot fit into it perfectly. I pick up the other half of the pair and I bring it over to Venus. "I found'em."

Venus looks over her shoulder and she nods approvingly. "Good, now can you come over to the sink, please?" I do as she says and I sit in the chair right next to the sink. "Okay, can you know tilt your head back so I can wash your hair out?"

My head tilts back so my head is on the hard sink and my face is directly looking at Venus. "Is this going to take a while? My neck is beginning to ache a little."

She shakes her head. "Nope, I have my ways to only get this to take an hour so that only gives us 15 minutes to curl your hair, 3 minutes for you to get dressed. We have plenty of time darling! Don't worry!"

Well, it was too late because I began to think that dying the tips of my hair blue would be a mistake.

It took an hour to finish with my hair and only a minute to dry my hair with the quick dryer Venus had. She put my hair in Double Waterfall braid and then began to curl my hair very fast. Venus had to mess with my layers a little since they were sticking out so she put in this stuff called Pomede or Pomade. I don't really know what it's called and I didn't really care. After she fixed my hair, she got the blue gown I was going to wear and it was breathtaking. It touched the floor and it was strapless. "Now Bailey, this is important. In order for it to really make it really look like the ocean, we need you to use your powers to have the effects on your arm and around you."

I just nod my head. "Okay, but I'll need water to do it."

Venus waves her hand in the air and she has that 'don't worry we have it all covered' look on her face. "It won't be a problem! We'll just give you a or two bucket of water and it'll last the whole time. Trust me."

I wasn't so sure about this... It was going to drain my powers a little and I would feel a lot clumsier than I already am. "Okay, I trust you."

* * *

Finally, I was here. This is it. The Ceremony where we finally get to be seen and see the other tributes. This was the moment that I have not been excited for. "Are you okay?"

I look over to my left and Kyle has a worried expression on his face. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little nervous."

A smirk plays at his lips. "Never thought you would be nervous. you don't really have anything to be worried about. Just pretend its just us and nobody else."

I smile at him at his slightly encouraging words. "Okay."

Venus comes up from behind us and she has two buckets of fresh water in her hands. "You two have to get on the chariot now." she commands.

We both get on the Chariot and stay silent until the announcer starts to do the announcements. "Welcome to the First God's Games! We are here to welcome the Camps that are competing! First we have...CAMP HALF-BLOOD!"

Our chariot begins to and theres a familiar tug in the pit of my stomach. Water comes up around my arms but it doesn't wet my skin. "Just remember its just us." Kyle whispers in my ear.

We finally come out of the light and we're shown into the massive crowd that is looking at us. I gulp and I feel frightened to have all these eyes on me but then remember to do what I was told to do; smile and wave. Kyle does the same thing as he wraps his arm around my waist and holds me closer. The heat off of his hot flaming suit was radiating and the water from my gown started to do this wave thing that swished and splashed in a calm movement.

The announcer continues to call out the names of the camps and the chariots all line up in order. I didn't get to see all of the tributes but only a few. Our announcer turned out to be Dioyunous. "Well, now that you guys are here, we can show you the Reapings of the other Camps. So yeah. Enjoy I guess."

The first video of the Reaping was of us. They called up Olivia's name and then I ran up to the stage and volunteered. Nico grabbed Olivia away from my leg and walked off the stage. Then Kyle's name got called and he got a frightened look on his face as he walked up the stage. My face looked pretty dumbstruck as he walked up the stage. That was the end of the video.

Other videos began to play but the last one caught my eye. There was a girl with long, straight black hair with pink and purple streaks in her hair. She also had bright sea-green eyes with blue specks. The girl got called up the stage and she looked back at a boy in the boys 16 year old had jet-black hair with sea-green eyes and specks of blue in them also. The boy ran up the stage and he yelled if he could volunteer but the person who called her name said that he couldn't volunteer for a girl so he had to be in the God's Games either way.

My mouth hung open and I felt Kyle's eyes on me. It's him." I whisper softly. "It's him and her."

I turn around and once I spot him and her, I blurt out. "Percy? Sea?"

They looked straight at me from the same chariot and they have a disbeliefed look on them. I turn back around and everyone their notices but I shake it off. "It's not just us anymore Kyle. Percy's here with Sea And now they're probably going to survive in the Hunger Games or die!" I softly say.

He gives me a reassuring look. "They'll make it don't worry."

Dioyunous smirks and he speaks into the mic. "Well, well, well, if it isn't three Jackson's! Well this is going to be an interesting first year!"

Kyle removes his hands from my tiny waist and he grabs my hand to try and calm me down. But I couldn't calm down because my brother and sister could be killed in the God's Games and I couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

After the ceremony, we had to go back to our hotel and I could barely walk from all the energy I used up. Kyle offered to carry me up to my suite but I declined it. He was very sweet and kind to me this whole time while I didn't really want to be very touchy-feely with him. I didn't really want to get close to him because then I would like him a little but I would fall hard in the end. If he died, then I would be devastated so I'm keeping my distance but I let him do the things couple do but not too often.

"Do you want to just hang out for a bit when we get back upstairs? We can just sit and eat a dessert or anything you would like to do." Kyle asks me as we take the elevator upstairs.

"I just want to go to bed, I'm exhausted from all that energy." I half-lie.

I really was tired but I just wanted to think over what just happened. "Thats cool. I mean I respect your space."

The elevator door opens and I run to my room and quickly get into my pajamas for bed and I quickly get into the covers in a record of time. I hide my face under the covers and I rethink what happened tonight. 'This can't be. I can't kill them. They have to die after me.' I think to myself. 'Or not die at all which is a better option, but they both can't live.'

A knock comes from my door and it opens. "Bailey?"

I quickly look at the door, with the covers in my fist. "Nico? What are you doing here?"

Nico comes and kneels right next to where I'm lying down. "Look I don't have much time. We have to escape so you can't compete."

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "I can't anymore Nico. It's too late."

He grabs my wrist and helps me out of bed. "Oh yes you can. I found a way." He walks me out into the main room and he looks around. "I need you to put on shoes and a hoodie before we leave. Oh and cover your head when you walk out."

"Nico-"

"Just go." He says in a commanding voice.

I do as he says and I come back out with a chill running down my spine. _'What if we get caught?'_ I think aloud.

"Come on Jackson." He drags me towards the elevator and the elevator opens with no one in it. He presses a button on the elevator that says 'Basement'.

"Where are you taking me?" I finally ask.

Nico looks at me and his jaw becomes less tense. "I'm taking you out of the Gods' Games. I don't want to lose one of my best friends."

The numbers on the electronic counter go down to one but then it says 'Basement'.

He lets go of my wrist when we arrive and we go into the basement. It wasn't actually a basement, it was more of a car garage. "Follow me the whole way and try not to lose me."

I nod my head. Nico nods back and he begins to run very fast towards a beat-up old car. He clicks his keys and the car quietly beeps. "Get in quick!"

I stumble getting to the car but I fall on the pavement. Blood soaks my left leg of my pajama pants and I groan at the pain. I shake it off and I open the car door and climb into the seat. Nico starts the car and the car skids for a second until we start to go really fast on the road.

I cover my face with my hoodie and my sunglasses as we begin to hit the highway. "We're going to go to the middle of the country, Bailey. There are no camps there or gods so we can hide there."

Nico starts going faster as we hit the freeway where there were only 2 cars. "Nico I can't hide from this. I need to do it or Olivia will be in danger."

He bites his bottom lip and doesn't respond.

"What? Is there something I don't know?"

He takes his eyes off the road for a second. "They took her along with your mom. They were going to take you too but they're just going to make it worse for you in the Games. You'll die in there. They'll kill you and Percy."

My eyes widen. "Who's they?"

Nico deeply sighs and looks at the road intensely. "Gaea's Army. They want Percy and you dead because he killed Gaea's main Generals. That's why I'm taking you to Colorado. So they won't get you."

I turn around in my seat and I look back. Percy was in the backseat lying down while Sea was on the car floor sleeping. "So all of us are going?"

He nods his head. "Just go to sleep and I'll wake you up in the morning."

"Okay."

I bring my legs up and put my hands on the window still (you know the thing that your window goes through?) ; I use my arms as a pillow and lie down. I look out the window for a while until My eyes begin to close.

* * *

I wake up in the morning in a different location. I wake up in the bed room I had slept in the night before. Quickly, I scramble out of my bed and I walk into the main room where everyone is. "Good morning Bailey." Chiron says politely.

"Good morning." I say to everyone.

Then I quickly go back to my room and adjust to the darkness. I lift up my pant leg of my pajamas of my left leg and there was dried up blood on the spot I fell. The strange thing was that my pants weren't soiled with blood.

Everything from last night had seem so real but it didn't make any sense. How did I end up back here? That was what I wanted to know. I heavily sigh and put my head in my hands. "Bailey? What's wrong?"

I look up to see Kyle looming over me and looking at me with the same worried expression he's been looking at me with. "Nothing, I just need some space."

Well that kind of sounded rude. Oops. "I'm sorry I didn't-"

He shakes his head. "No, it's okay I'll give you space and leave you alone."

Oh great! I made someone mad before the Gods' Games! That is not good...

Kyle walks out of my room with an angered look on his face. I get up to stop him but I fall because of my injured knee. I get up and go back into the main room, trying not to limp. "Bailey, why are you not dressed for training?" Venus asks me.

I open my mouth to speak but she interrupts me. "Just go get ready! Hurry!"

I turn back around and get dressed for training and walk back out with a grim expression. "Ready." I say in an oh so ecstatic voice.

* * *

**Okay guys I'm sorry I haven't updated! I've been very busy ever since school started and I haven't had time to update but now I am! It took me a long time to type this chapter and I hope it was enough! I'll probably update next week since I know what to do with this story now! Oh Spoiler Alert! Don't expect Kyle to live long! Just saying! I didn't like him as an OC (yeah I made up an OC) so he isn't going to live long! Wait that sounded terrible :/ oh well! My story! Oh and your tributes are going to be in the next chapter since everyone's going to meet in training. :D peace! Oh and sorry if it sucked! I kinda rushed so sorry!**

**Reviewing and Favoriting is so appreciated **

**:3**

**~Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**


End file.
